Jin & Shino
by Kadetto
Summary: A misterious Boy comes to konoha. and a another boy have been assaigned to team 7. who are these two boys and what is their story and teir lifes in this fan fic..... read it to find out......
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The air was thick and the mist was just a common thing to this village.  
  
The scent of blood and death was floating around the village.  
  
No one exactly knew what happened by the fact that scents of blood and death flew across the village,  
  
But the village was going wild with loud screams for about 5 hours. Then, the village became totally silent.   
  
What just happened?  
  
No one really knew what happened except that red bright glowing eyes being exposed in the gloomy mist  
  
It was called "The Red eye of Akuma".  
  
A little while later, a person's shadow was moving strikingly across the ground, leading to the town gate.  
  
He carried a sword looking awfully determined.  
  
"I will kill".  
  
At the morning, flocks of birds were chirping loudly waking up lots of villagers. The sun grew larger as it was exposed in the clouds.  
  
One of the villagers of Konoha Village pulled away the curtain and shades of his old window to look outside.  
  
He looked really tired by the look of the redness on his eyes.   
  
He pulled up his shirt's sleeve and took a glimpse of the time on his watch.  
  
It read: 7:00 AM  
  
- Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!! I'm going to be late.....Kakashi will kill me!!!! He grabbed a glass cup and poured some hot coffee in it. He drank it feeling more awake and energetic.  
  
He rushed across the living room to his bedroom and pulled open one of the drawers from his cabinet.   
  
He grabbed his formal suite and putted it on along with his new fancy shoes.   
  
-   
  
He ran to the bench standing near the porch of a house.   
  
He tucked his hands in his right pocket looking for his snicker bar. He took out his snicker bar and quickly he munched the chocolate bar…  
  
- Mmmm!!!  
  
- After an hour has passed by, sweats were dropping down like a waterfall towards the ground. He stared at the wonderful shaped clouds that flew across the sky.  
  
-   
  
Then someone passed by him and looked like he never been there before.  
  
- Hi I'm Naruto… and….who are you?  
  
Before the other guy could answer Naruto continued saying - so you are not from here....... I can see it by the look of your mystified face ...... where u from?  
  
- I'm Jin and yes I'm from here..... I've lived here all my life so.....but I really never been here....  
  
- Naruto looking awkward said "Huh" just right after bending down. How have you never been here and you lived here all your life?  
  
- Well my father moves around a lot.  
  
- Oh - ok  
  
- Well I'm off.... I need to start training.  
  
- ok.... I'm waiting on my team.  
  
- Huh which team?  
  
- team 7 why are you asking?  
  
- Well I should be assigned in your team today but that's not for about 5 hours.  
  
- What......!!!! Suddenly Naruto has a flashback of what Kakashi had said to the team at the evening.  
  
#..... So basically he has never been to Konoha so we can actually sign him to join our team. We will meet him tomorrow at 7:00 so the training is pushed forward.  
  
-pfftt I don't hope he is as bad as this dobe.  
  
-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING......? IM NOT A DOBE!!!!!!! I will kill you.....you bitch.  
  
Sakura thinking maybe he is as good looking as Sasuke -kawaii!!!!!  
  
- Ehh? The guys did say.  
  
- Hey baka doesn't she look weird? I mean what was that sound and everything  
  
- I don't know dobe.....but I don't care.....she is annoying.  
  
- Hey Sasuke, Naruto...... is Sakura sick?#  
  
Jin cam to the Training Ground and started to train. After a while there was someone approaching with speed. running as fast as that person did he must be a really fast ninja....  
  
He jumped int othe air and threw three kunai´s against jin who dodged them fast by jumping backwards.  
  
- so you are better than Naruto heh the guy did say with a grin.  
  
- Huh you mean the annoying brat who ask stupid questions?  
  
- He he i think we will get along just fine. wanna grab some Ramen at ichiraku Ramen stand?  
  
- ehh sure why not im kind of hungry so that would be ok.  
  
- ok lets go then. and yeah forgot im Sasuke im in your team Jin.  
  
- oh so you are uchiha Sasuke?  
  
- yeah i am....  
  
and they walked down to the village and to ichiraku Ramen stand.  
  
The evning came and the sun was starting to set for the day.  
  
And at the Konoha Gate there was someone who walked in to the village.  
  
- Hey you....you must show ous some I.D  
  
he looked at the guard with his Red eyes.  
  
The guard feelt an cold look from the eyes of that Boy.  
  
- well ok u can go right in....  
  
And he walked in.  
  
And jin saw him and thought maby i shall be nice to him becuse he is new here.....  
  
So he did go towards the boy who was standing and looking around on the people.  
  
- Hi im jin and who are you?  
  
- you wanna get killed?  
  
- what so you are gonna kill me becuse that i asked who you are?  
  
- Let me tell you one thing. To kill a Woman in the front of her children is hilarious but to kill the child with the look of revenge in his eyes is far better. It is the best thing you can do. and the guy did laugh a little....when he Told jin about this he had an calm and an determinded voice. and he looked as calm as ever in his eyes and his face.  
  
Jin did feel that this guy would kill if he wanted and did it with an plesure.  
  
Jin said with a afraid voice. - i-ithink im gonna go back now......  
  
-hehehe do that low life.  
  
and he started walking.  
  
jin came back to ichiraku ramen where lies in the same street as the place he had talked with that boy.  
  
Naruto looked at Jin and looked at sasuke....  
  
- who was that Naruto asked.  
  
- i dont know answerd jin with an low voice.  
  
- huh im gonna talk with him. he sems nice.  
  
and before jin could speak up Naruto was halfway to meet the guy.when he came up to the boy he looked at him.  
  
- who are you....you wanna eat some ramen?  
  
- You also wanna leave this world?  
  
- huh????  
  
- you wanna die little boy?  
  
- WHAT!!!! YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT???????  
  
- hehe maby i want,  
  
- Follow me so we can fight.....  
  
- why not here.....  
  
-becuse i dont wanna get people interfear.  
  
- Sasuke......Naruto is gonna fight against the guy.  
  
- huh this i want to se..... i wanna se if that guy is a low life or he is a good fighter.  
  
They all walked to the training Ground and sat down.  
  
- Hey you guy if u dont beat him then you are a low life.  
  
- hehe..... Was the only thing that he said.

Chapter finnished... please give me reviews...... Nigetto 


	2. Chapter 2

Jin & Shino  
  
donthaveone(): Well youll get the answer in this chap. and thanks for the review...... and the Quotations are in to..... any way thanks for reviewing.  
  
irukapooka: well i try to make it good and try to spice it so it will be more interesting.....Thanks for the review.  
  
(A/N: This story is based on a Rollplaying game i and a friend did have and i hope you all will Like it)  
  
(ps: i need someone to spellcheck it for me)  
  
Text this is when someone is thinking  
  
"Text" (is when someone talks )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Naruto looked at the guy who was standing before him and watched him.  
  
"i let you attack first annoying little Brat".  
  
"Don´t underestimate me" Naruto screamed and Forced him self To attack.  
  
The boy smiled with and looked at Naruto with the sign in his eye´s..... I intend to kill you.  
  
Naruto was halfway to his opponent When suddenly he saw a flashing light an someone that launched himself With great speed against him.  
  
"W-What happends.....where are he??? what just happend?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto's opponent that had placed himself on the tree above Naruto.  
  
Something did just flash by and ripped Naruto's clothes apart and big pieces of Ground flew up in the air around the two teenagers.  
  
he is good....i didn't even notice that he came at me  
  
Sakura did se that was happening from an distance and did run to help Naruto out. but she did get stopped by someone.  
  
"dont interfere in his Fight....."  
  
" What! he is gonna get killed. what do you two think of yourselfs. help him."  
  
"well that is a chanse i will take"....did Sasuke say with out hesitate.....  
  
They both looked at Naruto when he Striked against the boy.  
  
"Kage Bunshin!!!!"...... and 5 Naruto's did stand before the boy.  
  
"Heh.....that will not help you"..... he said with an grin.....Then one of the naruto's grabbed The boy and hold him tight so he couldn't realese himself.  
  
Whats happening? i didn't even know that he was behind me......this is getting interesting and once again the boy smiled.  
  
Then suddenly all the remaining Naruto except the real one Jumped forward and Grabbed th boy....then u could se an light from the real Naruto's hand and it was bright blue and was formed into a ball that rotated when he used his Right hand to make it rotate.  
  
" AHHHHH!!!!! RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!" and naruto jumped with all his power against the boy and suddenly the whole place was filled with mist that was so thick that you couldnt se you hands before you.  
  
An loud blow could be heard. And the mist disapeard and you could se that the ground that the boy did stand on was gone.  
  
and that the boy had realesed him self and was standing behind Naruto who sat down in a crater with one of his hand on the ground that had been blown off.  
  
The boy was currently having his sword ready to burry it in his neck. you could se some blood coming from naruto's neck.  
  
"Nani????? what happend i thought i had him." Did Naruto repeat for himself loud.  
  
"You are 100 years to early for me Brat. train and become worthy opponent..... ill be waiting for you" did the boy said and took away the Katana from Naruto's neck. and turned around and started walking.  
  
"im not finnished with you!!!!!" screamed Naruto out loud. and a big red chakra could be seen.  
  
The boy did turn around and was lookin at his opponent with his Red eye´s.......  
  
"What a hell!!!!!!! how could this be!!!!!" Did sasuke scream out.  
  
every one turned around and lookin at sasuke.....  
  
"Thats Sharingan....." did he scream out.....  
  
"Wha!!!!!! Did sakura scream out.....Sasuke has a another Brother?????" was all sakura said.  
  
" Sharingan or not im gonna beat him to a pulp!!!!!!!" And Naruto lunched himself towards the boy with a greater speed than Lee-san  
  
in some min the fight was over. " W-What is this Brat!? ive never meet someone so strong......." and the boy was sent to the ground uncounsion  
  
"Se i told you all that i would beat him to a pulp....." everyone looked at Naruto and then Both Sakura and Sasuke did scream "Idiot!!! if he wouldnt stopped before you even could realese Kyubi then you would be dead for long now"  
  
"But im alive and thats all that matters.......Right Jin???" He said.  
  
"Well they both are right so......" he said a little annoying.  
  
"trator" Naruto mumbled for himself.  
  
Naruto and Jin Walked away from the Training Field that had been a mysterious boy and the fox-boy.  
  
Sasuke looked at the boy tha lied uncounsion on the ground.  
  
hmm who is this boy??? how can he have the Sharingan???? Is he itachi's child????.....it must be so i have to kill him  
  
A another blue light started to shine and some one screamed Chidori.... But for some reason where Sasuke pushed back by someone.  
  
"What are you doing Sasuke??? and who is this boy???" A male voice said softly. Sasuke did turn around 180 degres and tried hit the one.But the man before him took his hand with his own.  
  
"Brother you should know that you cant kill me. But next time we meet you most kill me." and so itachi went away.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I Will kill you itachi!!!!!!!!" Sasuke Screamed.  
  
"Sasuke ohayoo" Did a another male voice but this time it was kakashi.  
  
"Did you all forgot the meeting? and who is this boy? is this your doing?"  
  
"hi kakashi no i didn't forget but this boy started to fight Naruto and the funniest was that he could have killed naruto easy if he wouldn't had stoped when the final blow should had been deliverd...."  
  
"ok well lets take him to the Hospital so we can start ask him some questions" and then kakashi did lift the boy onto his houlders and went to the hospital. But before he was on his way when the boy lied on his shoulders. the boy memmbled something that did sound like."i will kill that blond brat" and the voice that said that did ring in his head. i have meet this boy before in Mist but didn't i kill him??? and then he was off. many questions went throuh kakashis head. and some he couldn't answer.  
  
At the Hospital 2 days later.  
  
Naruto and sasuke and jin did have to come to the hospital to talk with the boy that they had put on the hospital. when they went trhough the corridor that lead to the rooms they did hear a scream.  
  
when they went in through His door they all saw blood on the walls and roof and the floor. and a boy who had Strongley Shining red eyes holding a Katana that blood dripped from.  
  
and after that he fell uncounsion again and dropped the Katana on the floor.  
  
he said something in his sleep  
  
"Dad i will make you suffer!!!"  
  
"ok wait here and im gonna Get the Hokage"  
  
"AHHH!!!! Kakashi-Sensei dont leave me here with this maniac he could kill me in an instant."Naruto   
  
"well mabey but you have Both Sasuke and Jin at youre side so it will be just fine ill be back in some minutes"  
  
Kakashi came with the Tsunade and Gai.  
  
"This is the boy"  
  
"What have he done to the Nurse!!!" Both Tsunade and gai screamed.  
  
"well he was like walking in his sleep so well he killed them"  
  
Tsunade healed the boy who did start to wake up. He opends his eyes and did sit up and looked at the people across the room.  
  
"What do you want with me?" was all he said.  
  
"well im the Hokage in this village and i belive i have to ask you some questions"  
  
"Girl you wanna die??" he said and was holding his hand on the Katana.  
  
"First question where you from?"  
  
"Die Ugly Bitch!!!!" and he launched himself against Tsunade wo did stop the sword blade betwen to fingers.  
  
"Dont underastimate me Kid! answer the question"  
  
The others looked at each others. when they saw what Tsunade did Specially Naruto did.  
  
"Ok i will answer your stupid questions"  
  
"First one.....Where you From"  
  
"Im from Mist"  
  
"ok next one.....Why are you here"  
  
"Im looking for my father"  
  
"Third question......Why do you intend to Kill harmless people?"  
  
"Becuse i like it....."  
  
" Ok thats enough you will be able to go aroun in the city but you will get some people that watches you and will attack you when they even think you will start killing is that understand....Kid"  
  
"if someone dont comes in my way they all will live but if someone crosses my path i have with my father then they will be killed"  
  
Sasuke did whisper something to Naruto  
  
"he kind of reminds me of someone ive meet before. you know someone who like killing and haas a demon inside him"  
  
"huh? who"  
  
"Baka!!!!! Gaara of course!!!!!"  
  
"ahh gaara yeah i think he does but he is even more evil than gaara"  
  
"how do you know that??"  
  
"well i just can sense it"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
What did you all think of it  
  
Please all review me.....  
  
Bye for now i will try to upload new Chapters as fast as i can.  
  
Kadetto aka Nigetto 


End file.
